


Now or Never

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cain deserves it, Handcuffs, M/M, Request Meme, Spanking, bad!Abel, maybe that's a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel teaches Cain a lesson.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

Abel stormed back to the room, humiliated in front of everyone. He’d stupidly let Cain talk him into sneaking into the fighters’ locker room for sex in the middle of the night, the thought of getting caught seeming exciting at the time. 

_C’mon, sweetheart, it’ll be an adventure._

But then they’d actually been caught. Which wouldn’t have been so bad—whoever had walked in just left right away—except that when Cain and Abel left together, there was a whole group of fighters waiting outside, sniggering into their hands. 

And Cain had _preened_. 

He’d ignored Abel, letting him slink away red-faced, Cain smirking at his idiot friends like he’d meant to get caught. And Abel could have forgotten the look on Cain’s face if it wasn’t still there at lunch, Cain sitting at a table of fighters looking as pleased as he ever did, and everyone in the room looking at Abel when he came in alone from central. Everyone had heard by now, and he’d been able to ignore it while he worked alone, but god, here, he could feel it. 

They made eye contact across the cafeteria, Cain smiling lazily at Abel’s hot flush until he turned and left. He thought he heard Cain get up to follow, but it only made him angrier, determined to do more than just tell off Cain this time.

Abel kicked Cain’s clothes out of the way in their room, things just scattered wherever they’d been thrown, trying to concentrate on what he’d do if Cain showed up. 

Until some plastic zip ties fell out of the pockets of one of Cain’s jackets, the kind they use to bundle up cords in the Reliant, and Abel knew exactly what Cain had them for. Didn’t know what the smallest one was for, too small to put around even one wrist, but Abel didn’t really want to know. He just knew what he was going to do with the other ones.

Abel glanced at the door, hoping to get this done before Cain made it back. He looped two of the ties together, making a set of cuffs, leaving them open enough to slip over Cain’s hands easily. The third he threaded through one of the bars for the vents near the ceiling, standing on tip toes to push it through. Cain would be so _angry_ and he’d deserve it. 

The door hissed open and Abel startled guiltily, hiding the cuffs in his pocket. Cain closed the door behind him, smiling as he came towards Abel slowly. Abel knew that look, the look that said Cain was going to make this up with sex and Abel had better like it or else, the one that said Cain wasn’t really sorry about what he’d done but he was going to fuck Abel hard enough to make him forget about whatever it had been.

Abel let himself be backed against the wall just under the zip tie he’d put in the vent, let Cain think he had the upper hand. “You get your feelings hurt, princess?” Cain asked, pressing against him finally, nudging Abel’s head to the side, nose behind his ear and breath warm on Abel’s neck. Cain’s voice was gentle, but he ground against Abel and they both thought they knew what was coming. Abel pressed back, getting hard as he imagined the look on Cain’s face when he realized the tables had turned. 

“You didn’t think anyone would find out what a little slut you are?” Cain murmured, palming Abel’s cock through his uniform. “You’re such a whore, and now everyone knows how much you like getting bent over and pounded,” Cain said, and Abel kissed him, part to shut him up and part to distract him as Abel worked to push Cain’s jacket off him. It would be easier if he got Cain out of his clothes first, and Cain wouldn’t think about it too hard if he thought Abel was just being a stupid slut. He’d find out soon enough. 

Cain laughed and rearranged them so he could lean back against the wall, pulling his shirt off as Abel knelt and undid his fly. Abel looked up at him, trying to keep himself from looking too smug as he glanced up past Cain to the waiting zip tie. He licked his lips and let Cain push his cock into his mouth, a heavy hand on the back of Abel’s head. 

Abel tried to keep his throat open, letting Cain hold him there and thrust, sucking like this was exactly what he wanted because it got Cain closer, and when Cain got close he closed his eyes and let his guard down. He backed off enough to lick the tip of Cain’s cock, looking up to see if it was time. Cain’s hand just twisted in his hair, didn’t push him back, Cain’s eyes closed and his chin tilted up while Abel teased. Cain thought he knew exactly what was going to happen, getting off on having Abel so well trained. He’d find out.

Abel pushed himself up, keeping his hand wrapped around Cain’s cock to keep him distracted, kissing along Cain’s bare chest and collar bone as he fished in his pocket for the zip tie cuffs. He got them out and pressed against Cain, grinding into him, taking one of Cain’s wrists in his and the ties in the other while Cain was distracted with Abel’s mouth on his neck, a smug look on Cain’s face even with his eyes still closed. 

Now or never.

Abel moved faster than he’d thought he’d be able to, closing one of the ties around Cain’s wrist and quickly hauling it up, just managing to close the tie to the vent as Cain realized what was happening.

“You little shit—“ Cain snarled, grabbing after Abel with his free hand, but Abel managed to step back out of his reach. Cain growled, trying to jerk his wrist down, but the zip ties held, the empty cuff hanging free and waiting for Cain’s other wrist. Abel smiled. Cain was naked to the waist, his cock hard and being pushed up by his open pants. It was a good look for him, Abel thought.

“You cut me down right now, princess, or you’ll fucking regret it later,” Cain threatened, and Abel stepped back towards him with what he hoped looked like contrition. Cain watched him suspiciously, so Abel sucked his lip and tried to feign guilty obedience. 

Cain let him get close without grabbing for him, but watched Abel sideways. So Abel pressed his mouth to Cain’s neck again, reaching down to stroke his balls, Cain’s only ticklish spot, while he reached for Cain’s free hand. Cain shuddered at the touch, too distracted again to jerk his free hand away before Abel pulled it up to the zip tie and stepped back. 

Abel stood back to admire his work.

He’d done it. He’d actually done it. Cain glared at him, and Abel knew he’d pay for it later, but right now it was worth it just to see Cain angry and embarrassed and hard at the same time. 

“Cut me down this fucking second or I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll never forget it,” Cain said slowly. 

Abel sucked his lip, thinking that over. He went to the dresser, fishing out one of Cain’s clean undershirts.

“The fuck are you doing, princess? Get your ass back over here and cut me down—“

“No,” Abel cut him off, twisting the thin fabric of the shirt in his hands as he went back to Cain, cording it into something thick enough to shut Cain up for once. “I’m done with it. You don’t make the rules all the time, Cain,” Abel said slowly, to keep the shake of adrenaline out of his voice and hands.

Cain feinted a bite as Abel got close enough, but Abel held himself away and got the twisted fabric into Cain’s mouth when he tried to bite again. He tied it maybe a little too tightly behind Cain’s head, not really caring that the knot caught and pulled Cain’s hair. He deserved it.

“I’m done letting you get away with everything,” Abel said when he was done. “See if you want to tell all your idiot friends about this, too.” Cain glared at him, face twisting against the gag as he tried to spit it out, growling something incoherent through it.

Abel raked his nails down Cain’s side, kissing the red marks as he eased himself back down on his knees to finally undo Cain’s boots. Cain was distracted now with Abel’s mouth on his hip, but Abel didn’t want to get a kick later when Cain decided to be surly again. 

He left Cain’s pants on him, though, hoping the zipper dug into him at least a little as Abel brought his mouth back to Cain’s cock again, getting him harder, swallowing him deep and letting Cain think this was just going to be about a little teasing. Cain tried to press his hips forward, but Abel pushed him back to the wall, backing off with his teeth around the tip of Cain’s cock so he’d remember who was in charge now. Cain moaned against the gag as Abel followed that with another deep suck and then sat back on the mattress.

Abel stripped, letting Cain watch him and see how hard he was from this too, pushing himself back up to stand against Cain, pressing them together as Cain tried to twist away from Abel’s mouth on his chest again. Abel slid his hand back over Cain’s cock, though. It had always been too easy to distract Cain, lead him around by the dick when he thought he was in control of everything. 

He brought Cain close, letting Cain strain against his hand but keeping him pressed to the wall, and just when Cain’s breathing started to break and his hips stiffened, Abel took his hand away, leaning away from Cain to watch his muddled, annoyed expression, too close to coming to think straight. 

Abel bit Cain’s earlobe then, making him yelp against the gag. Abel started to stroke himself, pressing against Cain so he could feel him do it, a knee between Cain’s legs to let him know Abel could feel how hard he was and was going to just let him wait for it this time, like all the times Cain made Abel wait and beg for it. Cain snarled and moaned against the gag, trying to twist against Abel, no leverage to get away with his hands over his head. Abel leaned into Cain’s neck, kissing and sucking, hoping he’d leave dark marks. Cain shuddered as Abel accidentally brushed his cock, and it pushed Abel over the edge, coming against Cain’s hip, shivering together against the cold wall. 

Cain pushed his hips at Abel expectantly, thinking it was his turn now, too hard to be angry. Abel pulled away from him with a little smile and pulled Cain’s pants off him, trying not to laugh at the expectant, excited look on his face, Cain finally willing to play along with the cuffs if it meant a good blow job.

Abel smiled and left him there, ignoring Cain’s muffled protests.

He climbed into the little shower to give himself time to think and give Cain time to wonder what was next. Abel hadn’t really thought this far ahead, only as far as getting Cain cuffed and show him who was in charge, but there were too many possibilities to pass up, no telling when he’d get the chance for this again now that Cain had a good reason to be wary. 

Abel took his time, planning it out, getting hard again at the thought of Cain waiting there naked, listening for the sound of the shower to turn off like Abel had that first night.

He got out of the shower finally, taking his time to towel off and dig around in the little medicine cabinet. Let Cain listen and wait for it.

Abel found the bottle of slick glycerin he’d gotten from medical after being left sore and raw too many mornings, the medic on duty handing him a little tapered bottle of gel with a wink and a pat on the ass. Abel turned the bottle over in his hands, thinking. Only as big as two fingers, it had a smooth rounded top, like it had been made for this. 

Cain would hate it.

He was still hard when Abel went back to him, snarling as soon as Abel stepped out of the bathroom but he hadn’t managed to get the gag off yet. Abel opened the bottle of lube and let Cain watch him slick his fingers, enjoying the strangled protests Cain tried to make through the fabric.

Abel knelt again and gave Cain’s hard cock a couple of wet licks, swallowing the tip finally as he pressed cold fingers up Cain’s ass. Cain never bothered warming up the lube for Abel; see if he liked a taste of his own medicine. Cain groaned and went limp as Abel found his prostate, stroking it as he rolled his tongue over Cain’s cock to get him close again. Cain thrust weakly, almost enough to make Abel let him get off, but he had other plans. 

Abel sat back on his heels as he started lubing the little bottle, looking up at Cain so he could enjoy the progressive look of confusion and anger that rolled over Cain’s face as he realized what was coming. Even if Cain’s cock bounced in excitement despite himself.

He pressed the bottle up into Cain finally, surprised at how easily it went in despite Cain’s protests. They’d only done this once before, Cain on top even with Abel fucking him, Cain straddling him and controlling everything hard and too fast for Abel to really enjoy his first time being inside someone. 

It would be different this time.

Abel fucked him with the lubed bottle, kneeling and not sucking Cain off this time, making Cain admit that he got off just from being fucked too. Abel almost wished that he’d thought to cuff Cain to the wall face first, so he’d have a better angle to do this, but that would have meant not being able to see the expression on Cain’s face as he tried to grind his teeth and control himself. 

He’d just have to remember to do it the other way next time.

Cain groaned when Abel got up again, leaving the little bottle pressed all the way into him. Abel licked Cain’s neck before turning to look for a knife to cut him down, enjoying the salty taste of Cain’s sweat and the smell of him in their room. He stood on tip toes to cut Cain down, pressing his hard cock to Cain’s hip while he did it.

Abel stepped back and let Cain collapse to his knees on the mattress, putting the knife away carefully as Cain tried to get shaky hands under him. His wrists were crossed, though, and his hands were probably asleep from hanging so long, not really able to take his weight yet. So all he managed was to push his ass up in the air and his face down on the mattress, growling as he tried to push the gag down out of his mouth. Abel smiled and knelt behind him.

Cain snarled as Abel pulled the bottle of lube out of him, watching as Abel lubed first his cock and then Cain’s, leaning over Cain’s back and sliding his hand up and down in long strokes to keep him hard. 

“Fuck, Abel, just get it over with,” Cain spat, finally working the gag off but still not managing to get his hands under him. 

Abel slapped his ass, hard, just like every time Cain had done it to him, blushing at the yelp Cain made and the red mark it raised. 

Cain twisted, looking ridiculous with his face pressed to the mattress and pressed his ass back against Abel. “What’s the matter, princess, you don’t have the stones to do it? Get the fucking cuffs off me and I’ll show you how—“

Abel cut him off with another sharp slap and steadied his cock into Cain’s slicked, tight ass. Just the tip, though, careful to not actually hurt Cain. 

He slid all the way out and pushed back in, teasing Cain, over and over, watching his face. “What was that, Cain? What did you want?” Abel teased, running his hand over the red mark on Cain’s ass. 

“nnngh,” was all Cain managed, his face pressed to the mattress and his eyes glazed over now. Abel slapped Cain’s ass again, right in the center of the redness, fascinated with how bright it was getting. “Fuck, just get it over with, Abel,” Cain groaned, trying to push himself back to take Abel deeper as he kept teasing.

“Get what over with, Cain? What do you want?” Abel asked innocently, enjoying this. 

Cain glared back at him, whatever he was about to say cut off as Abel pushed into him harder. “Fuck, Abel, harder already,” Cain managed.

“Say it again,” Abel demanded, stopping.

“You’re going to fucking pay for this—“ Abel cut him off with another slap. “Harder,” Cain snapped. “Fuck me harder,” he gasped as Abel finally pushed into him all the way, giving Cain what he wanted and leaning down to wrap a hand around Cain’s slicked cock. 

Cain didn’t manage to make it very long, coming almost as soon as Abel touched his cock, the wait too long after anything, and Abel dragged everything out of Cain that he could, stroking Cain and making him shudder as Abel finished fucking him. Abel took his time, watching Cain’s face until he finally came too, his heart pounding as he held still inside of Cain, memorizing this because it would be a long time before Cain let him do it again.

He pulled out and let Cain collapse on his side as Abel got up to find the knife. Cain just lay there bonelessly as Abel let him go, throwing away the cuffs and the knife, coming back to drape himself over Cain’s sweaty chest.

“What’s the matter, Cain? I thought you were going to fuck me hard and teach me a lesson,” Abel teased, trailing his fingers over Cain’s skin.

Cain swatted at him, growling sleepily. “Later,” he mumbled.

“Did I hurt you?”

Cain’s hand twisted in his hair, and Abel braced to be jerked up or bitten. Cain only snorted, though. “Just enough to keep it interesting, princess,” he said, and dragged Abel up for a kiss.


End file.
